Big Time Sleepover
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Katie encounters a problem at a sleepover and calls James for advice but ends up getting just a little bit more than that. Rated T cause I'm paranoid OneShot


I didn't even realize that my previous story was my 20th posted! I'm so happy! Thank you for continuing to read my simple stories and for making me feel special with each review and favorite and follow and all that jazz! So here's number twenty-one, I really hope you like it cause I had so much fun seeing this play out. Thanks once again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and am not making any profit from this.

* * *

James groggily turned to his side at hearing his phone ring, clumsily reaching out for his cell that he knew was somewhere on his nightstand. After a few seconds of fumbling around, he finally grabbed the small device and answered the call mid yawn, already knowing who the caller was because of the ringtone. It had been about a month ago that he'd needed a new phone but with all the different models out, he'd wanted an expert opinion so he'd taken Katie with him. The fifteen year old had explained what each model did; how he could make it work to his advantage, which had more memory, faster internet access and which took better pictures. After purchasing it, she'd saved her number and picked out her own ringtone, knowing it was something he'd approve of since he knew her to be quite headstrong.

"Katie, do you know what time it is? It's," He looked over at the glow in the dark clock that Carlos had gotten him for his birthday and sighed. "It's three in the morning, kiddo." He said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up on his warm, comfortable bed. Before he could think about falling back on his pillow, he heard a car honking in the background, clear as day. "Where are you?" He asked a bit more alert now.

"It's three in the morning? Really? Oh, well, I had _nooo_ idea what time it was so thanks for letting me know, James." He heard her sigh. It had been a little over fifteen years since Mama Knight and KennyK had brough little Katie from the hospital to meet her big brothers, all four of them. Kendall had been so happy to have someone he could watch over and protect, just like Carlos with his little brother. They had made plans to teach her hockey, how to play video games and more importantly, how to do what they told her. Yea, the last thing on their list had never really worked out; Katie had never let anybody aside from her parents boss her around. Something else they'd learned early on, was that her attitude turned sarcastic -sometimes vicious- when she was either really upset or scared. Kind of like how she sounded right now.

"You didn't answer my question." Running a hand down his face, he sat back on the bed, resting his back against the headrest. It had been a long day, why was he having a conversation with his best friend's sister at three in the morning?

"I'm at Valerie's sleepover. Don't you remember my mom making me come so I could hang around girls my own age? I mean, why does she insist on trying to make me one of them? I was never a normal kid, she can't expect me to be a regular teenager. Just look at me now, they're all talking about makeup and heels and dates and I don't know a thing about any of it!"

James held back a groan. Obvioulsy, Katie wasn't having a good time but did she have to call him just so she could have some one to complain to? Sure, they'd been getting along better than they ever had before, but this wasn't something that he needed to help her with. Unless, she wanted to leave and was hoping he'd go pick her up. "Katie, do you want me to go pick you up?"

"Of course not, I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of chasing me off with their girly talk and little spin the bottle-" James sat up straight, had she just said what he thought she'd said? She'd hesitated but quickly regained her composure. "I mean, seriously, the things they _wish_ they could play..." There was the back paddling, she definitely hadn't meant to mention the game but it was an all girls sleepover, wasn't it?

"Katie, are there boys there?"

_Silence_

"Katie?" He could practically see her, standing and looking around, trying to think of a believable response. There was no way Mama Knight would have let her daughter go, let alone encourage Katie to go to a coed sleepover. Katie was fifteen, she was way too young to participate in coed sleepovers!

_"There you are!"_

James was immediately on his feet at the male voice, putting on his sweats and a shirt, he quickly slipped on his jacket. There was no way Mama Knight would have let Katie go to a sleepover if she'd known boys were going to be there. Grabbing his car keys, he ran out of his room and made his way down the stairs, not caring if anyone woke up.

"Text me the address, I'm on my way."

"What? No, I'm fine, James. I think I'm not only old enough but also responsible enough to go to a coed sleepover, we can be mature." Just as she finished saying that, the male voice in the background spoke again, contradicting what she'd just said.

_"Come on, Katie, come back inside. I promise not to try and kiss you again."_

James felt his grip on his phone tighten, it wasn't just a coed sleepover, it was a coed, _perverts allowed_ sleepover! He knew Katie had muted the call when he couldn't hear anything at all and that only angered him more. Was she fine with someone trying to kiss her? James had just started the car when he got the text with the address and quickly put it on his navigator. Turning the bluetooth on, he set his cellphone on its holder and drove out of the Palm Woods.

"Anyways, most of us are mature enough to handle it." She grumbled.

"What the hell was he talking about, Katie? Did he really try to kiss you? Was it just a kiss? What's his name?"

"Calm down, James, you don't want to burst an artery or something." She teased but he didn't find any humor in it. She sighed. "He tried but I said no. I guess he didn't understand what no meant but I'm pretty sure he got the message now." James could practically see her grinning proudly at whatever it was that she'd just done to the little pervert but it was nothing to what he was going to do.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I am. What kind of helpless girl do you take me for?" He smiled. Katie could definitely take care of herself, he shouldn't worry so much about her but it was instinct. He was practically a big brother to her.

"Good point. Alright, I'll be there in five minutes, try and leave him in one piece for me, will you?" He said after a few minutes of driving. The line was disconnected and two minutes later, he parked outside of a beautiful home. At least, he figured it was beautiful since he couldn't really see it that well considering the neighborhood didn't have many street lights. He _could_ make out a familiar figure though, and it made him chuckle to see Katie sitting on top of a boy that looked around her age. Grinning, he turned off the car and made his way to where Katie was waiting. At seeing James approach, Katie quickly stood up but the boy remained on the ground.

"Let me just go grab my stuff. Oh, and this is Jeremy, by the way." She pointed at the trembling boy on the ground. "Jeremy, this is James, my bodyguard. Say hi."

"Hi." Jeremy shakily muttered, making Katie grin. She rushed inside the house, knowing James had the situation under control.

James croutched down and smiled at Jeremy, knowing Katie had probably scared him with stories of what her big brothers did to boys that messed with her. He patted Jeremy's head, enjoying the way the boy flinched. Yup, she had definitely scared him.

"So Jeremy, do you know what I hate more than being woken up at three in the morning?" James asked as if he was asking about the weather. He didn't even have to sound irritated, the boy was literally shaking in fear and James loved it! Jeremy shook his head, not sure if he had permission to talk.

"Being woken up at three in the morning by a distressed Katie, asking me to pick her up because some little boy couldn't keep to himself." James stood up and pulled Jeremy along with him, wiping away some dirt from the boy's shoulder in a friendly manner. Jeremy was white as a ghost, keeping his head down, not having the courage to look at James. "A man always respects a lady. Guess I should have known a little boy wouldn't know that but, well, now you know."

"Got it. Are you okay, Jeremy?" Katie asked with a large smile on her face, she knew James would like him. Jeremy nodded his head and flinched again when James shoved his shoulder a little.

"When a lady asks you a question, you're suppose to answer her."

"I'm okay, Katie."

"Make sure you're looking at her when you're speaking and show some manners, kid."

"I'm okay, Katie, thanks for asking." Jeremy repeated but looking at her this time. Katie nodded and wrapped her arm around James'.

"Good. Well, night."

"Good night." Jeremy muttered before running off into the house and slamming the door shut. James and Katie burst out laughing, feeling any anger fade away.

"That was fun." James stated as he led Katie to the car, he opened the door for her and closed it after she was in before rounding the front and getting in himself. Before he turned on the car, he looked at her to make sure she was buckled in and frowned when he saw her sad expression.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Feeling the anger return with a vengance, he was about to get out and kick Jeremy's ass to the ground but stopped when Katie grabbed his arm.

"It's not that, he only tried to kiss me, honest."

"Then, what's wrong?" She shrugged but James could tell she was just trying to compose herself before she explained what was going on. "Katie, you can tell me."

"We were playing truth or dare then spin the bottle." James' eyes widened, thinking of what kind of stuff he was going to have to keep from Kendall. "Nothing too bad, the most serious dares were to strip down." She laughed when his jaw practically dropped to the floor. "I'm kidding, James."

"That's not funny! Do you have any idea what this kind of stress does to my complexion?" She rolled her eyes, glad she'd called James instead of her brother this time. James had a way of making her feel better without even trying. Plus, she liked it when he got all protective.

"Sorry, wouldn't want to ruin the face, now would I?" She sighed, rubbing her arm, letting James know she wasn't sure of what to say.

"Come on, Katie, what's wrong?"

"During spin the bottle, the other girls had no trouble kissing the boy they got but when it was my turn, I couldn't do it." Katie told him a bit embarrassed as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Jeremy tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. I told them I wasn't playing anymore and they laughed because I chickened out." She looked up at James and chewed on her bottom lip. "He tried to kiss me again afterwards so I walked outside and called you, planning on asking for advice."

"What do you mean, advice? What kind of advice were you looking for?"

Katie blushed and turned to look at her shoes. "How to kiss someone." She said quietly. "I figured you could tell me how to just get it over with, you know?"

James held her chin and turned her to face him, making sure she was looking at him. "Katie, your first kiss should be special and with someone you really like. It shouldn't be wasted on some pervert just for some game." He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I'm probably not the best role model when it comes to dating but I know enough to value a girl and to never try to pressure her into anything. So if someone's pressuring you to do something, _anything_ you don't feel comfortable with, don't do it. Then, come get me and the guys, we'll take care of them."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can take care of myself." She laughed. "And I guess that makes sense. It's just weird that at fifteen I still haven't had my first kiss."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get it one day and you'll see that it was worth the wait."

Katie smiled, knowing just who she wanted to be her first kiss. She would wait though, until she felt ready and knew he wouldn't freak out. "You're right, thanks, James." He nodded and turned on the car before making a quick u-turn to head back home.

"You know how you were telling me earlier that you would never be a regular teenager?" He asked once he'd parked in his spot. Katie nodded. "Guys like girls that stand out, and you, my lovely Katie, will always stand out. That's why I know you're going to be one hell of a woman." Katie blushed as she unbuckled herself, feeling her confidence return. He was right, he usually was. Grateful to have such a great friend, she leaned over to his side to kiss his cheek but James turned around to say something else which made her kiss his lips. James jumped back, staring at Katie with wide eyes, clearly horrified at what had just happened.

"Aww, James! Why did you move, you totally stole my first kiss!" Katie whined, trying to cover the fact that she hadn't minded one bit and was actually enjoying watching him all freaked out. "Kendall's not going to be very happy when he finds out."

"No! I mean, don't tell him, it was just an accident but he won't believe me!" Katie laughed at his terrified expression.

"Fine but you owe me for stealing my first kiss, you pervert." She teased before getting out of the car and grabbing her backpack. James quickly following after her.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know that!" He groaned, what had he just done? She would never let him forget this, that was for sure.

Katie walked inside the Palm Woods, mentally thanking her mom for having made her go to the sleepover. Yup, she was definitely glad James had picked her up.

* * *

So... what did you all think? Let me know, please and thank you! And did anybody guess what Katie's ringtone was?


End file.
